Shields of Synergy
by Snow Shadow 17
Summary: The woman's name was Violet and she assumed her parents had named her after the color of her purple highlights amongst black hair and amethyst eyes. She assumed because she possessed no memory of the people that had given her passage into this world. You would think she'd be an orphan but she was far from being one and Violet Estine was no orphan at all. Erik/OC
1. Chapter 1

Violet sat in a plastic chair next to a little girl who had bounced her leg up and down, continuously, for the past hour and a half.

Frustration and irritation was written all over Violet's face as she sighed quietly for what seemed like the umpteenth time. Her fingers were poised under a word she had written on the small whiteboard provided every time she did a tutoring session.

"Tiara, try saying the word again, _thirst_," the woman said, enunciating the word and making sure her tone was gentle and polite. She forced a smile to her face as the girl blankly looked at her. She blinked a few times in confusion then she stared at the word her tutor had written in blue as if staring at it would suddenly give her the skill of pronunciation.

"First," Tiara replied quickly then gazed proudly at Violet, a grin stretching from ear to ear. The woman sucked in a breath slowly then released it along with almost all of the irritation that was pent up in her during the session. She dropped her fingers and ran them across the polished wooden table just stopping short of the tutor folder.

"Ok, I think you're done for today. Let's continue tomorrow," Violet's purple hued eyes stole a glance at a clock plastered on the wall and then returned to the girl, "at 4. You may go back to the library to wait for your parents now. Good job today." Tiara instantly beamed and stood up so fast, her chair tumbled over. She zipped from the tutoring classroom as if it was on fire, eager to play with her classmates again.

Only when the girl had completely vanished from her sight did the woman release a groan of frustration. She pinched the bridge of her nose as if a headache was coming and tipped her chair back so it only stood on two legs. Violet had a bad habit of practicing that as it often ended in her falling backwards along with the chair.

Exiting the building, Violet scanned the parking lot for her silver bicycle. Of course she had a car but she personally preferred to ride her way to work and since her home was quite close to work, she did just that everyday. She spotted it amongst the racks that supported it upright, being the lone bicycle, chained to the racks.

And so, Violet rode home on the bike, keeping a keen eye out for other people, cars and especially little children. Once she had almost rode over a little four year old throwing a tantrum on the sidewalk and the parents weren't very happy. She had been too deep in thought and was not paying attention to her surroundings. The ride didn't take anymore than ten minutes.

The woman hung her cost on a rack and quickly busied herself with typing up the lesson plan for each of her students. It was then when a loud groan of annoyance reached her ears and a book sailed through the air and out the open window upstairs. Someone cursed and Violet could only guess it had hit them. It was her turn to curse when she realizes she had to apologize to whomever had been unfortunately standing in the book's path.

Stomps reverberated down the stairs and echoed off the walls of the home. Violet's younger sister, Amy, appeared in the doorway. Irritation was evident in her eyes as she plopped down on the sofa diagonal from Violet.

Amy let out a louder groan as she snatched a pillow off the sofa and smacked it against the wall several times.

"Why did the teachers have to decide to _torture_ us with finals anyways?" Amy huffed angrily, face planting herself into the couch with a third groan.

Violet paused in her typing and just sat there as if frozen in time. Torture. Memories of her past replayed themselves in her head without her permission and she shook her head with vigor to be rid of them. Violet swiveled her chair around.

"Amy, I don't think studying mere test would be classified as torture," Violet declared with a slight warning in her tone. She paused for a second before continuing. "Oh and please apologize to whoever you hit with your book, again." She added with a small laugh to lighten up the thick tension in the room.

As if on cue, the door bell rang. Violet raised an eyebrow as a silent command and then busied herself with typing again. She heard the shuffling of feet fade. A total of three voices began to float in through the doorway which she ignored all together. This incident was happening all too often.

"Vi, your boyfriend is here to see you," Amy peeked her head into the doorway and giggled with excitement. Confusion swept across the older sister's face and her eyebrows furrowed as she shook her head slowly.

"I do _not _have a boyfriend, period. Are you sure you apologized?"

"Yes and he did know your name, Vi, so I guessed he's your boyfriend. After all, he is cute. Well, both of them are cute," Amy continued, her voice going into a high pitched squeak at the last two sentences. She winked at her sister, excitement evident in her eyes. Violet resisted the urge to roll her eyes and swiftly stood up, her chair spinning with momentum, and made her way to the door.

There were two men waiting for her at the porch just like Amy had told her. One of them, shorter than his companion, shot Violet a warm smile while the latter's face appeared cold and guarded.

"Hi, Violet Estine, and I am so _so_ sorry the book hit you," she apologized as she took the book from the taller man, who did nothing but give Violet an unamused look from his cold, grey eyes,"but why are you here? And how did you know my name before I introduced myself? Because...I haven't met either of you." Her gaze jumped between the pair standing before her.

"You, I believe I have met you in my childhood," the man who had been whacked by Amy's book said, his stare unnerving as ever.

Violet narrowed her amethyst eyes suspiciously at his words. _He had met her?_ She certainly hoped they weren't stalkers.

"I'm sorry but I think you have the wrong woman." Violet pressed a palm to the door's wooden surface and applied pressure. The man who claimed that he had met her suddenly grabbed the door's side, preventing the woman from closing it. Her suddenly fearful gaze flicked to him.

"Erik, that's enough," Erik's companion hissed, giving him a warning with his eyes. Erik dropped his hand to his side.

"Violet, I'm terribly sorry for my friend here but I'm Charles Xavier. Erik Lensherr and I are here because we're different like you," he explained. Violet's eyes shone with curiosity and it quickly changed to something similar to joy.

"I always thought I was alone," she whispered softly. Now that the woman was getting accustomed with them, Charles grabbed the perfect opportunity to demonstrate his powers.

_/You're never alone/. _Suddenly, she felt something similar to someone gently shifting through her mind. It wasn't very obvious but it was noticeable and Violet didn't like it at all. At this thought, the presence left without a trace. Her eyes widened in disbelief as her lips struggled to form words.

"H-how did you do that?" It was only after a while did she manage to get a sentence out.

"Telepathy, but I would never invade your memories without your permission first," Charles replied.

"What about you? What can you do?" Her full attention turned to Erik who seemed to observe the current situation with a bored expression. He lifted a finger and the metal bowl she had set for stray dogs and cats floated into air, turned a full three-hundred-sixty degrees and dropped itself down.

Recognition flashed through the woman's violet eyes but it vanished just as quickly as it came. What Erik Lensherr had said before was undoubtedly true but she refused to admit it.

"Ok, but that doesn't explain why you're here or why you came to me in the first place," Violet inquired.

"A man named Sebastian Shaw aka Schmidt wants to start World War III by turning himself into a nuclear bomb and we are recruiting mutants to stop him." Violet didn't miss the pain and anger in Erik's eyes when his friend mentioned Shaw's name.

She couldn't ignore the terror that coursed through her very being either. His name involuntarily brought back her past and all Violet wanted to do is forget about it, completely. She didn't let her fear show through though and kept a stoic expression on her face. The woman sucked in a shaggy breath before answering but someone else had cut her off.

"I'm not going to stop Schmidt, Charles. I'm going to kill him," Erik added, unknowingly clenching his fists. His body tensed visibly as his grey eyes grew hard.

"Erik, we're not having this discussion now. This is up for later talks but not now," Charles warned, craning his neck to face his friend. Violet cleared her throat and both men's attention snapped onto her.

"I'll help, just let me pack some things," the woman announced in a hurry and scrambled up the staircase.

Violet threw almost every piece of clothing she owned into a suitcase along with several books in a flurry of arms and legs. She descended down the stairs and quickly entered the garage, hauling out her bicycle. Violet was not leaving her bike behind.

Saying goodbye to Amy was not easy at all; she had been the best sister anyone could have asked for despite her occasional tantrums and mad fits. She had promised not to ever throw anymore books out the window or door. Despite the sudden announcement of her sister's leave, Amy hadn't raised a single question when Violet mentioned that she had to help them stop Shaw.

"I'm ready now. Do you have a bicycle rack on your car? If I have spare time, I might want to ride it," Violet declared, grim determination set in her features. It was obvious she wasn't going without her bike.

"No, but I'm sure I can find a way of transporting it for you," Erik replied, a smirk pulling at the edges of his lips. He lifted a hand and Violet jerked back as her bike hummed then rose two feet into the air and transformed itself into a solid sheet of metal. It dropped with a clang on the concrete pavement.

Scoffing, the woman's eyes narrowed in disbelief, her defensive nature kicking in, as her gaze flickered from Erik and back to her bike. She clamped her hands onto her hips and walked towards him with bold, confident strides.

"Transporting does _not _mean turning my bicycle into sheet metal. Turn. It. Back." Violet practically screeched, wildly gesturing to the block of metal.

"Don't worry, I'll turn it back to its original state once we arrive," Erik replied, chuckling at her demeanor. Violet's eyes narrowed further into threatening slits and she closed the distance between them. She proceeded to jab him in the chest with a finger.

"You'd better or I'll constantly pester you until you do," Violet threatened sharply.

"Children, I do not have all day for you two to bicker like married couples. Now please, get into the car," An irritated Charles called from inside the car. Violet sighed exasperatedly, giving Erik one more vicious glare that told him she wasn't joking, and flung the car door open. She swung her suitcase in, watching it skid across the seats, then plopped herself down on one of the them.

Charles turned his keys in the ignition after another five minutes as Violet and Erik had decided to argue where her bike should be.

"What is it that you can do?" Erik's question was genuine and the woman could tell he had asked it out of mere curiosity. She softly smiled at him and her amethyst eyes seemed to sparkle for a moment before she splayed her hands in front of her.

The result was immediate. A purple tinted bubble formed around her delicate frame, weaving its way so it covered her entirely. Violet smirked from beneath the barrier and she leaned forward.

"Now, try and touch me," Violet told Erik, mischief obvious in her eyes as if she knew what would happened, and she did. Erik instantly frowned as he detected the prank like voice in her tone. He carefully extended his index finger and lightly tapped at the shield. A jolt of energy, he wasn't sure what type, traveled up his arm. Erik's frown deepened and he quickly shook his fingers to be rid of the strange sensation.

"Fascinating, you are able to create a force field and it appears to be made of pure energy. While you were within the shield, I cannot detect your mind. It seemed as if it protected you not only from outside forces but also from our powers too, truly extraordinary," Charles exclaimed, awe evident in his voice.

"Thank you." Was all Violet said and the rest of the trip continued in silence, much to Charles' relief.

AN: This plot bunny has been stuck in my head every since I watched First Class. I got the idea of Violet's job with my tutoring sessions I do every week at a non-profit organization called Reading Partners. It is great and they already have all the lesson plans typed up for you, so if you have time, search it up. They'll really appreciate your help.

Reviews, follows and favorites are always welcomed but flames will be used to burn Shaw alive.


	2. Chapter 2

It did not take long to drive to the CIA headquarters; only ten minutes tops. Violet was impressed by the sight before her. The massive building seemed to stretch over the manicured green lawn. Agents were scattered about, taking a lazy stroll through the perimeter of the building.

Violet threatened Erik with kicking him in the balls if he didn't change her bicycle back to normal right then and there; he quickly complied. Finally satisfied, having tested her bike after it's transformation, she followed the duo inside the building.

They showed Violet the room she will be staying in for the time being. It was a rather plain and boring room, with the furniture being a bed and a set of drawers. She had no comment on it. After Charles and Erik left her to her own thoughts, she collapsed onto the bed. Exhaustion started to creep into Violet like a snake, and she pulled out a book to not only pass the time but also help her stay awake.

"Fond of that book?"

Violet bolted up, almost tumbling down the edge of her bed, and grabbed an object in closet proximity, which happened to be a book she was reading, and hurled it at the direction of the voice. Regaining her composure, she whirled around and found herself face to face with Erik.

"Your family does have a way with throwing books at random strangers," Erik noted, not even flinching when the book hit him square in the face, an amused expression planted on his smirking face. Violet scoffed and her face twisted into one of disbelief then slight anger.

"You know better than to sneak up on people like that. I-I could have died!" Violet yelled, nostrils flaring, and poked a finger roughly against his chest. A flame of annoyance sparked in her eyes. She sucked in a deep breath to calm herself down a notch.

"My dear, I would hardly call a fall off the bed life threatening and I would hardly classify that sneaking up on you," Erik replied, his hand gently grabbing Violet's arm. His amused expressionist deepened into a chuckle. Violet scoffed again and jerked her arm from his grip, crossing it across her chest in an intimidating manner although it didn't work.

"If silently creeping into my room and not saying a thing until you decided to ask a question is not classified as sneaking up on me, then what would that be classified as, hmm?" Erik's amusement dropped and his features contorted in his deep thinking.

The man held his hands up in mock surrender when he couldn't find a way out of Violet's question. A smile lit up her eyes as she cheered inwardly when she realized she had won the third argument today with him today.

Erik tossed the book to her and Violet caught it with one hand, running her hands over it. It was her favorite, Treasure Island, and she read it each time as though it was newly bought, straight out of the press. The book was worn and the pages dog-eared with years of constant reading and thumbprints. No one else in her family enjoyed books as much as she did.

An eerie silence befell them and settled into the room. Soon the tension became so thick a knife could cut it. Neither one of them moved...or spoke for that matter. Violet stared intently at the book cover, reading the title over and over again in her mind. Each syllable seemed to drawl out. Her gaze slowly traveled upwards until amethyst eyes met grey but Violet swiftly looked away.

"Erik," she began, her voice soft, "Do you remember your parents? What was your father like...your mother?" There was something in Violet's voice that sounded hollow and haunted. Her eyes flicked up to Erik's face.

His face darkened considerably and that was not because of the lighting in the room. He tried to remember the woman had innocently asked the question, not knowing of his past, but still rage and fury built up inside of his chest. Erik's hands clenched until his knuckles were pale and white; he could barely feel his dull fingernails digging into his calloused palms.

"My mother was kinder and gentler than any other but Schmidt murdered her in front of me and he's going to pay for it with his life once I find him," he replied, his tone as cold as the metal he controlled. He stared down at Violet, scanning her up and down. Erik left the room in long angry strides.

...

Raven, who introduced herself as Charles' sister, nearly hauled Violet down the halls in an effort to get her to meet the other mutants. The room they were hanging out in was much more richly decorated than her own. The mutants all sat on couches, two boys slumping, in a circle.

"Well hello, beautiful," a ginger haired boy in a lone couch spoke up, with a glass of coca cola in his hands, greeting her. He even winked at her, his eyes full of mischief and Violet even detected a bit of lust in them. She scoffed, something she had been doing so often today, and clasped her hands on her hips.

"Sean!" Raven scolded and the rest simply glared at him, each sending him a silent warning. "Guys, this is Violet and Violet this is Darwin, Angel, Sean, Alex, and Hank." She pointed to each of the teenagers when she spoke their names. The blonde plopped down on the coach, and when Violet hesitated, patted the seat next to her.

Violet had soon found out they too had been recruited by Erik and Charles over the past few days with Raven and Hank being the two exceptions. Angel's previous job was a stripper at a club, Darwin's being a taxi driver and Alex had been shut in jail for reasons he wouldn't share with the group. Violet was fine with that; there were many events about her past she wouldn't like to share either.

"I think we should think of code names. We're practically secret government agents now. I want to be called Mystique," Raven suggested the group, a ghost of a smile starting to form on her delicate face. Sean nearly spit his coke out.

"Damn!" He exclaimed, settling into a more comfortable position on his couch. "I wanted to be called Mystique." Everyone, except for Raven, rolled their eyes at his attempt to flirt with her.

"Well tough, I called it," she repeated, with an air of confidence. Blue spikes fluttered down her figure and suddenly a second Sean took her place. "And I'm way more mysterious than you," she replicated Sean's voice and tone perfectly. Raven morphed back into herself, her eyes glistening with excitement, as everyone bursted into loud applauded in awe at this sight. "Darwin, what about you?"

"Well, Darwin's already a nickname. It kind of fits, adapt to survive and all," he stood up, a smile spreading across his usually placid face. "Check this out," Darwin sauntered to the fish tank and without one more thought, plunged his head in. Pinkish gills bloomed on his face, replacing his ears. He straightened and shook his head, splashing the water all over the place. "What about you?" Darwin nodded to Sean.

"I'm going to be," he paused for a moment as his face twisted into a thoughtful expression, "Banshee."

"Why do you want to be named after a wailing spirit?" Hank's question clearly emanated confusion.

"You might want to cover your ears." Violet immediately did so and when her purple eyes jumped from teenager to teenager, she saw they did the same.

A wild grin dispersed across his face as he knelt down in front of the table and sucked in a deep breath. He released it as a sonic scream that sounded more like a sharp whistle and it traveled over to the window. It cracked and crumbled in on itself, shattering into a thousand shards of broken glass.

"What can you do?" Sean directed the question at Violet and she stepped to the center of the room, effectively drawing everyone's attention.

"Throw something at me, anyone," Violet told the group, a glint of mischief in her eyes. Sean raised an eyebrow, shooting her a silent a question. She nodded her confirmation, now grinning ear to ear, and he quickly picked up an apple originally inside a bowl.

He chucked the poor fruit at the woman and instantly, an amethyst bubble formed around her figure and the apple smacked against it with a squelch and then exploded into oblivion. Apple juice and bits rained down at her feet.

"Bubbles! You should be bubbles," Sean laughed, making a sad attempt at yet another flirt. Violet's force field vanished and she glared daggers at him. She walked up to him, arms akimbo, and stared him down until he shrunk back in his seat.

"Ok, if I am to be called 'Bubbles', then you are to be called 'Screamey', deal?" Violet stuck out a hand and watched as the teenager shook his head vigorously, her eyes still narrowed. Everyone else snickered and she smiled satisfied, her eyes now returning to its original shape. She whirled around and shared a high-five with Raven in celebration of her small victory.

"You just got owned by a-"

"Shut up!" Sean's face turned as red as a tomato and he suddenly muttered under his breath that he needed to go to the bathroom. The entire team knew his real reason for leaving the room.

"Synergy, you should be Synergy. Your force fields seem to be made out of some type of energy," Hank spoke up. Violet let a smile overtake her face. This was much better than Sean's ridiculous suggestion. She nodded fervently, letting him know she liked the name.

"It fits," Alex perked up, shrugging his shoulders indifferently.

"Angel?" Violet called. Angel shrugged off her leather jacket, revealing her perfectly tanned caramel skin, and turned around. Black, insect like wings were tattooed onto her back. Almost like magic, they peeled off of her skin and a purple green hue colored them.

"You can fly?" Raven breathed, a hand over her mouth.

"Wow, that's really incredible!" Violet's eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets as disbelief rippled over her face. She giggled then threw herself back onto the couch.

"Uh-huh," Angel shot them a smile over her shoulders, "And," she reeled back a little and her face contorted into deep concentration for a second. She made a motion as if spitting but instead, a glowing acidic ball rocketed from her throat. It landed on the poor statue's head, burning and sizzling its short life away.

"Hank, you're next. What do you want to be called?" Angel asked and immediately all eyes were on him. His shoulders seemed to shrink into the couch a little, whether from embarrassment or deep thinking, she did not know.

"How 'bout Bigfoot?" Alex suggested, the joke lighting up his pale blue eyes. The group giggled quietly at the suggested name and Hank smiled weakly. Violet stopped her giggles; she knew from experience that he was opposed to this.

"Well, you know what they say about men with big feet," Raven glared down at Alex's feet, efficiently boring a hole through it, "and yours are kind of _small_." Laughter floated in from the doorway and Violet realized Sean had recovered from his embarrassment.

"Alex, what's your power?"

"I, uh, I can't do it. I can't do it in here." Alex shook his head and glanced around worriedly.

"Can you do it out there?"

"Why don't you just do it out there? C'mon, Alex." Soon, the mutants began to chant his name as if they were one deep voice. Alex slapped his hands on the couch with an exasperated sigh, giving in to peer pressure as he stepped over the broken glass outdoors. The shards crinkled under his weight.

The group rushed out, eager to see his powers. Clearly, if he could use them in there it was dangerous. They ducked behind the corner of the building, their heads peeking over.

"Get back," Alex told them, gesturing with his hand. Violet frowned and hid again but only for a second. The other mutants did the same.

"Get back!" He ordered them again, this time with an air of commando in his voice. This time the group ignored him and didn't move an inch. Violet heard him mutter something.

He swung his hips and torso like a hula dancer, his expressions twisting into concentration, and three ruby red rings appeared. He moved his body forward and they spiraled wildly in all directions, one slicing the statue clean. Fire immediately sprang to life, licking at its edges hungrily. He turned around swiftly and the mutants cheered, throwing up their hands.

"Alright, let's par-tay!"

Author's note: Oo-Kay! Here's a little Erik/Violet moment for you. They're starting to bond a little and Erik has managed to piss Violet off again by sneaking up on her. The next chapter is really, really intense. I recommend you read it if you're interested in this story (and I've already written three quarters of it, yay!). Until next time, ciao and please REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

They proceeded to party in half their ages. Chaos had ensured in the room and agents who had been brave enough to take a quick peek, frowned deeply and walked away.

A song blasted on the radio and Violet was sure it can be heard in the rooms next door. Angel swayed her hips, not missing a single beat, in the air. Raven danced madly on the couch, accidentally kicking cushions in every which way. Sean and Alex slammed everything movable in the room against Darwin's rock like skin and Violet's force field, which resulted in shattered shards and large splinters of wood. Hank hung up in the chandelier, swaying it dangerously.

They were having the time of their lives, that is until a shrill voice sliced through the air like a knife through butter.

"Whatare you _doing_?" Everything screeched to a halt. Violet's concentration broke and the barrier defending her from the objects hurtling towards her vanished. The last object Sean had thrown, smacked against her arm and tumbled to the floor with a dull thud. Her hand moved subconsciously to her arm.

Everyone's partying mood disappeared as quickly as Violet's shield did.

"Who destroyed the statue?" A woman outside the window shouted, like a mother scolding a child for breaking something valuable. Her mouth hung in a perfect 'o' and disbelief at their behavior was written all over her face. She was furious.

"Alex, it was Alex," Hank replied, quick to brush the blame off himself. He extended his arm and pointed straight at Alex who in turn glared daggers at Hank. The woman turned her full attention to the both of them and sent them a 'shut up' look.

"Hey!"

"Havok, it's Havok. We have to call him Havok. That's his name now," Raven began, an emotion similar to happiness entering her green eyes again. "And we were thinking," she pointed to Charles, who shared the woman's look of disbelief, "You should be Professor X," Raven switched to pointing at Erik, "and you should be Magneto. Violet came up with that name for you, by the way."

"Exceptional," Erik replied, sarcasm practically oozing out of the word. He walked away calmly, with the woman on his heels. Charles' face softened but it clearly still held disappointment.

"I expect more from you."

...

Violet shoved a spoon into mint ice cream speckled with chocolate chips. She had given in to her hunger when her stomach started rumbling in protest of not having dinner. This was by no means a proper meal but it will satisfy her sweet tooth. At least until Violet could find proper food. The kitchen was practically void of food, only with a plate of leftovers that looked suspiciously molded in the fridge and a half gallon tub of ice cream. She deemed the kitchen inappropriate of its name.

It had taken hours for the crew men to install a new window and clean up the room they had trashed. The agents had given the mutants three sets of cards and a Ping ball machine to pass the time and had forbid them from doing anything close to that again.

The woman lifted it up and splattered a generous amount of the dessert onto a ceramic plate. It made a squelching sound at its impact. Brisk footsteps thudded behind her and she ignored them, thinking it was just another agent roaming the halls. Despite the ungodly hour in the morning, a number of people were still awake.

"Magneto. Is that really the best you can come up with?"

Violet heard him shuffle through the kitchen, opening cupboards and then closing them with unneeded force when silence was his only reply. She turned around to face Erik. He seemed to be in the middle of looking for something.

"What would you prefer then? Magnus? Magnesium? Alkaline Earth?" Erik's lips pressed into a thin line at those absurd names, especially the third one. He wouldn't have people calling him 'Alkaline Earth'.

"I fancy Magneto better," he replied simply and continued his search. Violet observed him with narrowed eyes as he moved to the refrigerator with one long stride. Erik opened its door and scanned its contents. Realizing there was nothing but a cold box of spaghetti, he frowned heavily.

"_What_ are you looking for?" Violet stepped up to him and bored a burning hole into his skull, demanding answers.

"Scotch." He brushed passed her and strode to the other end of the kitchen, repeating his opening and slamming of the cupboards. He scowled deeply when he didn't find any type of alcohol.

"Well, there isn't any in here. The only food that's considered edible is this tub of ice cream. Besides, any alcoholic drink is very bad for your health; it could cause major problems." Personally, Violet had never tried alcohol and she wasn't planning to anytime soon.

The ends of his lips lifted up into some type of grin as he loosely folded his arms over his chest and leaned lightly on the counter. He gazed at her with interest in his grey eyes.

"I'm flattered by your concerns for my health," he said, sarcasm dripping from his words, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a flight to catch." Erik sent her an entertained look then patted her petite shoulders twice. A scoff escaped Violet's lips as she glared at him, shock and disbelief plastered on her face at his rudeness. _He so did not just say that. _

"Well, you are excused, Erik Lensherr!"

...

A scream was what woke Violet up early that morning at 4. Strange thuds and the staccato of gunfire quickly followed the scream. The building quaked dangerously and the lights flickered for just a moment. Something was definitely wrong. She rolled out of bed, not even bothering to brush her hair which had become a literal bird nest overnight or smooth out her sleep wrinkled maxi skirt.

The woman creaked open the door, her amethyst eyes sweeping the area in front. The thudding noises have stopped and had been replaced by the sharp tingling sound of a shattering window. Had her teammates trashed the recreation room enough to cause a wild panic in the agents? Violet yawned, the fuzziness of the sleep still settled in her brain. The door clicked behind her, shutting.

She walked towards the room, uneasiness building in her chest.

"Ah, Violet Estine, was für eine freude sie wieder zu sehen (What a delight to see you again)."

Violet froze, mid step. She clamped a hand around her mouth to suppress the scream that threatened to burst out; it came out as a tiny whimper. Her limbs trembled and her heart raced with adrenaline. She dared not turn around. Violet heard his confident footsteps draw closer. She finally couldn't hold it in anymore and a heart wrenching scream ripped from her throat. Hair flew as she fled the scene.

Violet raced past the bewildered agents guarding the recreation room and slammed the heavy steel door shut behind her, breathing heavily. Her eyes met the startled faces of her teammates and two men who suspiciously didn't look like agents, especially the one with red skin and a spaded tail. She ignored them and Raven stepped up.

"Violet, was that you? Are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost," Raven asked, concern knitting her eyebrows together. Violet's eyes flickered up to meet hers then dropped down to the floor.

"I-I'm f-fine," Violet replied. It was a lie. Raven looked unconvinced as she bit her lower lip. Even Violet could hear her own voice shaking.

"Wait, wait you want the mutants? They're right through this door. Just let us normal people go. We're-," the agent pleading outside was cut off by a gunshot. The poor man never got the chance to finish his sentence.

Violet pressed herself firmly into the body behind, which happened to be Sean. He placed a comforting hand on her tiny shoulders. Her breath hitched.

A man sporting a formal attired and a helmet strode through the doorway. His sharp eyes zeroed in on Violet's still trembling form. _Bucket head_

"Nun, nun, was würde deine Mutter zu schreien? Ich glaube deine Mutter hasste geschrei (Now, now, what would your mother say about screaming? I believe your mother hated screaming)." He advanced a step towards the woman.

"Wie sollte ich wissen? Ich erinnere mich, miene Mutter, sie psychotischer wahnsinniger (How would I know? I don't remember my mother, you psychotic madman)," Violet murmured, avoiding his piercing gaze. A predatory grin spread across the man's face.

"Wait, you know this guy?" The voice came from behind her and she automatically knew Sean had asked this. Violet nodded a numb reply.

"Sprache, Violet, sprache (Language, Violet, language," the man said and took another step forward. He waggled a finger as if scolding a mere child.

"Psychotischer wahnsinniger ist noch nicht einmal ein schlechtes wort aber es perfekt beschreibt sie (Psychotic madman is not even a bad word but it perfectly describes you)," she replied, this time her voice louder and with more bravery. It was enough to make her quivering stop. The man suddenly decided to ignore Violet and turned to a red skinned person with a devilish face. He struck a small conversation with him.

"Too bad, well, at least I can take this silly thing off." He clasped the helmet within his hands and removed it, giving it to a second man to his left. "Good evening," he began, a devilish grin curling at his lips, "My name is Sebastian Shaw and I am _not _here to hurt you."

"Freeze!" They all whipped their heads around and the sight of a lone agent standing in the courtyard greeted them. He held a gun pointed directly at Shaw.

"Azazel," Shaw said in a bored tone. Azazel vanished in a puff of red smoke that smelled of sulfur and reappeared behind the agent. Violet heard the sound of a knife sinking into human flesh.

"My friends, there is a revolution coming, when mankind discovers who we are and what we can do. Each of us will face a choice. To be enslaved or rise up to rule," Shaw's eyes scanned each of the teenager's faces, looking for something, "Choose freely, but know that if you are not with us, then by definition you are against us. So, you can stay and fight for the people who hate and fear you or you can join me and live like kings and queens."

"I'd rather burn in hell," Violet said, venom lacing her words.

Shaw's gaze landed on Angel. He stretched out a hand and she grasped it, understanding shining in her eyes.

"Angel."

"Are you kiddin' me?"

"Come on, we don't belong here and that's nothing to be ashamed of," Angel told them. Her voice quivered and she looked close to crying but she didn't shed a single tear. Shaw led her to the courtyard, along with his other allies.

"We have to do something, anything," Violet said, desperation apparent in her purple eyes. She swiveled around. Darwin gently pushed her towards Raven and whispered to Alex in a low voice. Alex nodded.

"Stop, I'm coming with you." Darwin strode to the window, his chin held high. If this was to work, he had to make it real.

Good choice," A grin stretched across Shaw's face and that particular grin told Violet he was up to no good, "Now, tell me about your mutation."

While Shaw was distracted, the group stood in a straight line, parallel to Shaw and Darwin.

"I adapt to survive. So I guess I'm coming with you." Shaw lazily gestured to Angel and Darwin slid his hand in hers. He craned his head around.

"Alex!" Immediately, Alex swung his hips to a beat only he could hear and red rings orbited him. He thrusted his body forward and hurled them in the general direction of Shaw.

"No! Don't!" It was Violet who yelled but it was too late. Shaw threw his hands up and gripped the ring, savoring the feel of absorbing energy. It refreshed him.

"Protecting your fellow mutants. That's a noble gesture. Feels good." Shaw shrugged. His hand whipped up and grabbed Darwin's jaw, forcing it open. Malice gleamed in his eyes. Violet almost forgot how to breathe for a moment. Planting her feet firmly into the cracked ground, she splayed out her hands.

A violet barrier formed in between Darwin and Shaw, separating the two of them. The sudden appearance of a shield caused a small explosion; Shaw had touched it for too long and he was unprepared. His body flung back and slammed into the building's wall. He got up, unfazed by the impact.

"Wunderbar! Your mutation finally shows itself after all these years. I like it." Shaw cocked his head towards the shield and stepped towards it. He observed it, taking every single detail into his ever growing knowledge. Shaw raised his right hand and pressed onto the force field.

Violet gasped in pain. Her legs quivered as her weight slowly became too much for them to support. Still, she kept the force field up. It was the only thing preventing Shaw from killing Darwin. A small desperate whimper escaped her throat. Violet grounded her teeth together and squeezed her eyes to shut out the pain but it only returned twofold.

She barely registered someone screaming at her to stop. The purple tinted force field ceased to exist as she staggered back with a sharp cry and clung to the wall for leverage. A bright ruby light flashed throughout the recreation room. Violet forced open her suddenly tired eyes and they immediately traveled over to the courtyard. Darwin was gone and so was Shaw and his henchmen.

Her legs buckled and she collapsed forward, her hands splayed in front. Raven raced to Violet's side and hung an arm around her small frame. She watched as her friend breathed shaggily.

"You alright?"

"I don't know Raven, I really don't know. I think I just need to get a good night's rest. I'm exhausted."

Author's note: Was this chapter intense or what? And it seems like Shaw and Violet has a history. Care to guess how Violet knows him? Well, all about Violet's past will be revealed in chapter six so stay tuned! Guten nacht or morgen or nachmittag.

Fun fact: Did you know NASA is experimenting on creating a force field? Oh and one of the names Violet recommend for Erik (Alkaline Earth), well it describes the column of the second group of metals on the Periodic Table which includes Magnesium in it. And did you know Magnesium has three electron shells and has two valence electrons?

The force field Violet creates is akin to the deflector shields used in Star Trek: Voyager (except they're not tinted purple). I used to be such a huge fan of the show. Anyways, I've probably bored you to sleep by my rambling and my little science lesson. Bye bye and please REVIEW!


End file.
